


Une mise en couple particulière

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coupe du Monde 2018, M/M, russie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Les Bleus sont en finale, et le fête dans les vestiaires. Lucas Hernandez est pris à part par l’équipe à cause d’une remarque, et Florian le défend. S’en suit une mise en couple, et bien plus...





	Une mise en couple particulière

**Author's Note:**

> Important : je ne sais ce qu’il m’a pris à imaginer un Lucas Hernandez de cette manière, et une situation pareil, mais ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

« On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On est en finale ! On est en finale ! » scandaient les joueurs dans les vestiaires.

Parmi eux se trouvaient aussi Didier et le Président Macron, chacun venu féliciter les vingt-trois joueurs de l'équipe de France. Chacun était euphorique, et même Hugo, qui était toujours mesuré dans ses gestes et ses paroles, se laissait aller à la liesse qui englobait les français du monde entier.

Le coach et le président firent tous deux un discours, puis laissèrent les footballeurs entre eux. Ils se changèrent avant de partir répondre aux médias.

Une fois chose faites, ils repartirent dans leurs vestiaires, manger des pizzas et célébrer comme il se doit cette victoire.

« Hé les gars ! » les interpella Paul Pogba. Vous avez vu le monde de ouf sur les Champs Élysée ? »

« Ouais ! » lui répondit Umtiti. « Y'en a d'la Concorde à l'Arc de Triomphe ! »

« C'est dingue, » continua Griezmann, « y'a 20 ans c'était nous qui regardions la France gagner, et maintenant c'est nous qui portons les espoirs de la France... »

« Et bin, notre Anto devient philosophe, « répondit Girou avant de rire, suivit du reste de l'équipe. »

Tout le monde était heureux, et Lloris regardait le scène avec amusement, comme un père regare ses enfants s'amuser. En ce moment, il avait tout, ou presque. Il savait que Mirianne et ses filles l'attendaient à l'hôtel, à Истра (Istra), mais Lucas Digne était aux abonnés absents. Leur relation avait bien évoluée depuis l'annonce du divorce de l'éternel remplaçant. En effet, Tizziri l'avait trompé plusieurs fois avec une femme, mais Lucas n'était pas un ange non plus, puisqu'il l'avait lui aussi trompée avec son capitaine en nationale, dont il était fou amoureux. D'amants cachés, ils étaient devenus un couple uni et soudé. Hugo, lui, n'était plus marié avec Marianne depuis longtemps, ses sentiments étant devenus plus de l'amitié que de l'amour. 

Mais revenons au présent. Lucas n'était pas en Russie car il devait signer les papiers et assister à la fin de la procédure de divorce, et il ne devait venir que pour le samedi 13 juillet, à veille de la finale. 

« Alors Hugo, on pense à Lulu ? » demanda malicieusement quelqu'un de l'autre bout des vestiaires, sûrement Mbappé vu la voix. 

« Et toi, Neymar t'a bien à appris à simuler au PSG nan ? » lança Hernandez.

Malheureusement pour lui, se fut la goute de trop pour Olivier, Paul et beaucoup d'autre joueurs, qui se levèrent et l'encerclèrent, voulant certainement le frapper. Seulement, Florian Thauvin s'interposa :

« Je sais que vous préféreriez Digne au lieu de Hernandez, mais ça devient limite de l'harcèlement. Les deux sont d'excellent joueurs, et ils méritent tous deux une place dans l'EDF, mais si Didier a appelé Lucas au lieu de Lucas, c'est qu'il pensait que l'un pourrait apporter plus à l'équipe que l'autre, et dans un sens il a bien raison car Lucas a marqué et a fait beaucoup de passes décisives, alors que Lucas passait le plus clair de son temps sur le banc de touche. »

« On le sait, » répondit le numéro sept, « mais il n'a pas à dire que Kyky, auteur d'un doublé alors qu'il n'a que 19 ans, simule aussi grossièrement que Neymar Júnior. »

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête et certains en rajoutèrent. Pendant ce temps, avec l'aide de Mandanda, Hugo faisait sortir Hernandez des vestiaires, remerciant du regard Thauvin. Une fois dans le couloir et à l'abris des regards, le numéro un demanda au franco-espagnol :

« Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop secoué ? »

« Nan c'est bon... » répondit l'autre en s'appuyant sur le mur. 

« Écoute, je suis sûr que t'es un bon joueur et que tu peux apporter beaucoup à l'équipe, mais les gars sont déjà à cran et il ne faut pas que tu commences à attaquer de manière frontale les autres, okay ? »

« Ouais, ouais... »

Hugo se dit que Lucas avait compri, et alors qu'il posa la mains sur la poignée de la porte, le madrilène l'interpella :

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Ne comprenant pas, Lloris se retourna vers son interlocuteur et l'interrogea du regard. 

« _J'veux dire, pourquoi toi, Steve, Alphonse et Florian m'aidez ? »

« Moi, parce que je suis le capitaine, et c'est de mon devoir de prendre soin de mes joueurs, Steve et Al' ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, sûrement parce que je le fais... »

« Et Flo' ? »

« Florian a des raisons... personnelles de le faire. »

« Personnelles ? »

« Tu devrais en parler avec lui, et non pas avec moi. »

Puis Lloris entra dans les vestiaires, où une vision irréaliste l'attendait. Un Florian Thauvin avec le nez en sang se trouvait soutenu des deux gardiens d'un côté, et d'autres joueurs de l'autre. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » demanda Hugo, totalement dépassé par les événements. 

« Il se trouve que les les trois joueurs ici présents défendent Hernandez alors qu'on sait tous que c'est un connard arrogant, lui répondit Paul. » 

« À les entendre, on croiraient qu'ils font même pas l'effort de le connaître, » répliqua Thauvin.

« Mais pourquoi tu le défend ? Tu vois pas qu'il casse l'ambiance ? »

« Pour l'instant, le seul "connard arrogant" que je vois qui "casse l'ambiance" c'est toi Pogba, » dit Mandanda. 

« Ah ouais ? C'est moi le "connard arrogant" ? Alors le "connard arrogant" demande à Florian pourquoi il peut se prendre un poing dans la gueule pour Hernandez ? »

« MAIS PARCE QUE JE L'AIME, PUTAIN ! gueula en retour le numéro vingt. »

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit Lucas pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était choqué par la déclaration de Florian qui, comme un homme, assumait ses sentiments jusqu'au bout. Hugo, lui, était partagé entre le désespoir de voir son équipe si divisée et la joie de voir que le marseillais assumait enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Paul était totalement surpris, comme la majorité de ses coéquipiers. Olivier était entre la surprise et le sentiment que tout va trop loin. Lucas, lui, était totalement perdu. D'un côté il voulait faire tomber sa carapace car il se rendait compte qu'il se comportait d'une manière intolérable et avouer ses sentiments à Thauvin, mais comme beaucoup de personnes le changement lui faisait peur. 

Le silence continua quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Hernandez prenne la parole, en bafouillant : 

« Alors... Je-, » mais il se fit couper par Florian, qui c'était mît devant lui. 

« Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu m'aimes en retour Lu', mais-, » Flo' ne put terminer sa phrase car Lucas avait enfin trouvé le courage d'embrasser le marseillais.

Tous les joueurs étaient choqués. Jamais une telle scène ne s'était déroulée devant leur yeux. Hugo, en bon capitaine, reprit rapidement ses esprits, et décolla les deux jeunes tourtereaux qui se roulaient une pelle monumentale. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, et Hugo les fit sortir des vestiaires leur donner un peu plus d'intimité. 

« Bon, » lança le capitaine d'une voix de stentor. Maintenant qu’ils sont partis, on peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici durant mon absence de quelques minutes ? »

« Une fois que t'es sorti avec Mandanda et Hernandez, les gars se sont aperçus qu'il était parti, donc il s'en sont pris à Flo', qui s'est pris une patate de Paul. Entre temps, Steve était revenu et on a réussi à le sortir de là. On voulais l'assoir sur le banc quand tu es rentré, » raconte Areola.

« Oh putain, » marmonna Lloris en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, « j'en reviens pas, » continua-t-il.

Les joueurs concernés baissèrent la tête, se rendant compte de leur connerie monumentale. 

« Bon, » reprit Hugo, « en première chose merci Alphonse de m'avoir raconté tout cela et de l'avoir aidé, et cela va aussi pour toi Steve.  
Deuxièmement, je veux que ceux qui encerclaient Hernandez s'excuse auprès de lui, et, « rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'ils commençaient à crier à l'injustice », je demanderais à Lucas de faire de même.  
Et enfin, Paul je te pris de ne plus partir au quart de tour, et tu devras t'occuper de Florian en t'assurant qu'il ne garde aucune trace de ton cou de poing. »

Tout le monde avait écouté ce sermon, et ils repartirent à leur affaire. Hugo poussa un long soupire, avant de partir des vestiaires cherche Thauvin et Hernandez.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, il les trouve dans une salle, tous deux allongés sur la table, en train de parler. Il ordonna à Florian d'aller dans les vestiaires, et il retint Hernandez pour lui dire qu'il va devoir s'excuser à toute l'équipe ainsi qu'au staff. L'espagnol accepta, mais pas de joie de cœur. 

De longues minutes plus tard, les voilà tous changes et dans le bus vers Истра (Istra), leur camp de base. Toute cette agitation avait fait oublié à Hugo que son Lulu n'était pas avec lui, et son cœur de serra. Il eut une attitude morose jusqu'à leur hôtel, c’est-à-dire pendant plusieurs bonnes heures. Il a bien essayé de l'appeler mais il tombait toujours sur la boîte vocale, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. Hugo passa la haie d'honneur à l'hôtel avec le morale toujours dans les chaussettes. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et fut surpris d'y retrouver Marine et leurs filles, toutes les trois endormies sur son lit. Il sourit tendrement devant cette douce vision, et alla cherche une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire, avec laquelle il recouvrit les filles. Il prit quelques vêtements, et sortit tout doucement de la pièce. Dans le couloir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son ex-femme, il croisa Presnel, qui s’étonna de ne pas le trouver dans sa chambre et avec des affaires dans les mains, car Kimpembe était dans le même cas. 

« Alors toi aussi tu t'es fais jerté de ta chambre ? » demanda le parisien. 

« J'ai trouvé Marine et les filles en train de dormir, alors j'ai préféré ne pas les réveiller et aller dormir dans leur chambre... Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans le couloir ? »

« Flo' m'a viré pour profiter pleinement d'Hernandez, donc je vais voir si je peux squatter avec Kyky… »

« Bonne nuit alors. »

« Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Hugo bailla, fatigué par les événements et par le match, et bien qu'il pensait toujours à son Lulu, la perspective de dormir lui plaisait tout autant. 

Arrivé devant la chambre, il bailla une nouvelle fois avant d'entré. Fatigué, il ne fit pas attention au fait que quelqu'un l'attendait sur le lit, car machinalement Lloris avait tourné le dos à la pièce pour allumer la lumière et poser ses affaires. Il ne se retourna que quand il entendu un raclement de gorge, et que ne fut sa surprise quand il vit que l'objet de tous ses désirs était là, sur le lit, étendu dans une posture plus que subjective et avec un ensemble de lingerie qui mettait en avant la plastique de l'ancien défendeur tricolore. Hugo avait les yeux grands ouverts devant la vue de rêve qu'il voyait, mais se reprit bien vite, et fit un sourire coquin à son petit-ami. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui fit sentir ô combien il lui avait manqué par un baiser passionné. 

La suite ? Et bien, Hugo et Lucas se montrèrent leur amour toute la nuit, Lucas et Florian se câlinèrent et n'allèrent pas plus loin. Varane et l'entraîneur faisaient la même activité que le joueur de Tottenham et celui d'Everton FC, tandis que les autres profitaient de leur paire, soi dormait où faisait la fête. 

Le lendemain, les couples se firent charrier par les autres joueurs de l'EDF, mais, au fond, tout le monde s'en fichait un peu car tout ce qui comptait pour eux est le fait que leurs coéquipiers et entraîneur étaient heureux, et rien d'autre.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
